


Pining and Posturing – Outtakes, AUs, and More

by Kittyknowsthings



Series: Pining and Posturing – Extended Universe [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyknowsthings/pseuds/Kittyknowsthings
Summary: What it says on the tin – missing scenes, little "what ifs" my brain wouldn't let go of, possibly meta and worldbuilding notes if there's interest.Kept CNTW because I will warn Chapter by Chapter, in this one.
Series: Pining and Posturing – Extended Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035423
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. in which Aziraphale seeks counsel from the internet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as ever, to Noriann, darling cheer reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of silly fun set during Chapter 5 that I wrote mostly to figure out what was going in Aziraphale's head.  
> No warnings that I can think of, though feel free to let me know if I forgot something.

[Advice] How soon is too soon to call? 

Dear r/relationships community, 

It was suggested to me that you might have valuable input on my current quandary.

My Darling Adversary (as old as time itself, genderfluid) and I (the same age, agender) have recently retired from our previous, conflicting duties. 

Now an infernal geas prevents my DA from contacting me. It is possible for me to contact him, which only occurred to me last week. He did say it was "more than alright" that I called, we talked for about 82 hours, and when I told him I missed him, he said he missed me as well.

I still see him once a week, at a predetermined time, but my former boss (as old as time itself, obnoxious) is always there as well. This situation will only last for three more weeks at the most, before the geas runs  
out, so I wonder if I might just be overly needy.

At the last meeting (earlier today) my DA told me "talk soon" – may I take that to mean he would be open to me calling him again, and if so, how soon is *too* soon?

On the other hand, given he _is_ prone to naps that last decades, I fear he did just mean our next predetermined meeting time, and I do not wish to impose my company on him if he does not wish it.

Should I call him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have vague plans for at least five more installments of this, three of them scenes that don't fit into the main flow, and two what-If scenarios, and am open to writing and/or sharing more – if there's anything you'd like to know more about, or if you'd like to know something from my worldbuilding notes or timeline, feel free to drop that in the reviews, and I'll see what I have or can come up with!


	2. in which Sergeant Shadwell Does Not Propose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, here, apart from Sergeant Shadwell's general canonical demeanor – just a silly dialogue-only scene.
> 
> Set before Pining and Posturing, but after the First Day of the Rest of their Lives.

"I would ask what you are doing, but I'm a mite too worried you'll actually go and tell me."

"I cannae find my bleedin' birth certificate!" 

"And that is a problem _why_ exactly?"

"We've to give notice now, don'we?"

"Notice?"

"Of intent to marry, of course, ya base harlot"

"... _marry?_ "

"Well, I shan't live with an unmarried woman!"

"Alright then, Mr S."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is slowly (glacially) coming along, but I thought we all deserved a bit of a treat, really, and it _is_ Tuesday.


End file.
